


Flirting with death

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Other, Sanscest - Freeform, Suicide, fresh dies alot, fresh uses they/them pronouns cause i can, parasite!fresh is immortal bc no soul, shhhhhh ill ignore canon for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: This was quite an experience for the god of death especially when the dying person in question is so calm about this.





	Flirting with death

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya'll don't mind these short fics while i work on the longer ones -w-''''''''' also i blame error-in-my-heart (tumblr) for making this another rarepair ship i need to make content for
> 
>  
> 
> (but seriously though go check their art,it's awesome and creative and they're really cool person)

Reaper was no stranger to deaths,it was his job after all.

 

However these last few deaths had been an experience to say the least.

 

His first encounter with this experience was when he was reaping a particalur body,the skeleton wore something only Reaper would call ‘a rainbow nightmare’

 

The skeleton’s body had been twisted and bent in places Reaper didn’t even think was possible but what intrigued Reaper the most was the fact the skeleton didn’t seem fazed by his deathly presence,usually the monster would cry in agony or scream at his sight but no the skeleton just smiled like he wasn’t on the verge of death.

  
  


“Caught me in a bit of a ‘twist’ eh?” The rainbow skeleton said casually,catching Reaper off guard.

 

“Uh..sure did” Reaper replied

 

“Now brah let me guess,ya here ta take mah soul correct?”  they asked.

 

Reaper sighed getting down to the skeleton’s level “i’m afraid so”

 

“Well if by any chance mind dragging dat body over here?” the skeleton raised their broken arm and pointed at another body close by.

 

Reaper glanced at the other body,the other blue cat monster wasn’t dying,just unconscious.

 

The shadowy skeleton carefully picked up the monster by the back of the shirt,trying to make sure his bony hand did not dare to graze the mortal’s fur,he wasn’t sure why the skeleton asked for such a request but if it would help ease the pain then so be it.

 

He dropped the body next to the skeleton to which they gave a smile that definitely made death himself a little nervous about.

 

“Heh thanks man,your da best” they said,turning their head an odd way.

  
  
  


The skeleton noticed that their body was beginning to dust away.

 

“I believe your finally ready to leave” Reaper spoke.

 

The rainbow skeleton shrugged “I guess so brah,mind me askin’ ya name?”

 

He was caught off guard by that question “u-um it’s Reaper”

 

The skeleton’s body continued to decay as they still held the conversation normally.

 

“Reaper eh? Pretty name I tell ya,the name’s Fresh” Fresh when to extend their hand but it instantly turned to dust.

 

“Hm welp guess I’ll see ya later alligator” they smiled before their whole body became nothing more than a pile of dust.

 

Reaper sighed in defeat,this was one of the many times he actually gets a chance to talk to someone though quite brief,he couldn’t help but feel like it impacted him somehow.He carefully plucked the soul from the pile and hid it in his cloak,an odd fellow to say the least, though he wished could’ve gotten more time to spend with Fresh.

 

Reaper was about to leave until He noticed the dust pile moving,curiosity got the best of him as he moved in closer to examine it,a strange purple thing pop out of it causing Reaper to stumble back.the odd looking starfish moved out of the pile and crawled onto the other cat monster’s body.He watched as the starfish opened the unconscious monster’s mouth and crawled in.

 

The body began to twitch and spaz all over until.

 

**_FRESH POOF!_ **

 

Reaper was instantly blinded by the glitter that explored all over him,as the air cleared he managed to cough out a few sparkles from his non existent lungs,feeling like a sick unicorn to an extent.

 

What stood before him was the cat monster,however they seemed..more colorful than before,they had their back turned to him but he could make out that they were flexing their fingers and soon their arm.

 

“Hm fur,not somethin’ i’m usually in but it’s pretty tubular” they spoke,which made Reaper come to a realization. 

 

“Fresh?”

 

The cat turned to face Reaper “hey Reapy,must’ta been a weird experience huh?”

 

It did explain why he wanted the body “how..?”

 

“I hate ta break it ta ya but i’m a parasite,it’s kinda mah thing” Fresh explained.

 

“I see..” he replied,not entirely sure what to say,should he leave? This is really the first time he could actually talk to someone.

 

“Welp i should head off brah,see ya on the flip side!” they made a finger gun motion,summoning a portal and back flipped out of the world.

  
  


Reaper stared at the emptiness,for once someone had actually talked to him,though it was brief it felt nice.

  
  


After that meeting with Fresh,he had often found Fresh whenever their host’s body was about to die and during those times they both held some small talk,nothing too major due to their time being limited. Soon Reaper began to notice how often he was meeting Fresh during the moment of death and to a point their ‘deaths’ became more extreme.

 

For instance he had found a hung  lizard-like body inside an old house only  soon noticing the all too familiar smile of the parasite.

 

“Your so calm about this” Reaper spoke,watching how they kept themselves together even through this experience.

 

Fresh lets out a cough “cuz n-nothin’ gets u-under mah skin” 

 

Even though this was a serious scene, Reaper couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle,Fresh’s smile widened as well.Reaper carefully untied the noose and carefully let the dusting body onto the floor.

 

He sat next to the body of the host,going about with their usual small talk until the host completely dust,it was nothing uncommon between the two that is until….

 

“Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?” Fresh asked.

 

“I’ve never been to heaven so no” Reaper replied casually.

 

There was an empty pause between the two,Reaper took note and felt a bit nervous that he might’ve said something wrong.

 

Fresh chuckled “man,that flew right past ya”

 

“What?” Reaper tilted his head.

 

“Ya really didn’t get it did ya?” Fresh asked.

 

What in the world was Fresh talking about---?

 

Then it clicked.

  
  
  


_ Oh _

  
  
  


“Were you trying to flirt with me?” He asked,a blue blush dusted across his face.

 

“What can i say? Ya go a deathly grip on me~” they added,scooting a little closer.

 

Reaper face lit up to a bright blue,he tried to cover his face up with his hoodie but it was all over.Fresh knew and they probably found it adorable,it all made sense to why they were killing their hosts more quicker than usual,even though he should take deaths of someone more seriously,however Fresh’s ‘death’ were very attention-seeking at best.

 

“Y-y-ou know if you wanted to go on a date with me,you could’ve just asked” He stuttered,trying to regain composure “you don’t have to kill yourself just to as me out.”

 

The corpse shrugged “just tryin’ ta get a feel of ya”

 

“So it’s a deal Reapy?” Fresh spoke up.

 

Reaper nodded “sure,when your not on the verge of death that is”

 

Fresh watched their hand become a pile of dust “fair enough”

 

And just like that the body dissolved exposing the soul,Reaper took it out and placed it inside his cloak,he then shifted his hand into the pile and pulled out the parasite who cough and hacked some dust out of their system.

 

“See you later” he said,placing the creature onto the ground and watched it crawl into the wooden floorboards's cracks leaving Reaper alone.

 

But this time he didn’t feel truly alone,he felt excited,something to look _forward_ to other than death.

  
  



End file.
